


Punishment

by skyepeople



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyepeople/pseuds/skyepeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy saw them, Finn asking Clarke if they wanted to team up to hunt, Clarke saying yes. He noticed the way spacewalker looked at her when she was focused, the way he touched her waist when he thought he found some tracks. She never stopped him once, even though she knew Bellamy was right there. She wanted him to feel jealous, and it worked. <br/>She was going to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Clarke woke up to find her wrists tied to two pipes on the dropship, a makeshift bed underneath her.   
"Ah, the princess is finally awake." She heard a deep voice say, unmistakably Bellamy. They've always been pretty adventurous with their sex life, so she wasn't surprised.  
"Bell, why am I all tied up?" Clarke asked innocently, though she was genuinely curious.   
"Well, princess, I saw you hunting with spacewalker today." Bellamy revealed himself, his tight jeans wrapped around his firm legs, the crevices of his abdominals bare. His body was truly gorgeous, but Clarke didn't say so. However, her eyes lingered, and he knew she was checking him out.   
"And I know our sexual relationship isn't something everyone knows about, but we're exclusive. He had no business touching you."  
"Because you're mine." he growled, and Clarke knew he was jealous.   
"You didn't even stop him. So, this is your punishment. You're going to do as I say, or further punishment will be done. You got that, princess?"   
By this time, Clarke was already wet by what her imagination hoped was about to come. 

Bellamy picked up a knife from the table and walked towards Clarke slowly. He took the knife and carefully cut her shirt off her. He sat in between her legs and placed his hands on either side of her and started kissing her collarbone, down her sternum, eliciting a small gasp from Clarke. When he reached her breasts, he sliced her bra off her and threw it in the same direction of her shirt. He slid the blade to the other side of the room and brought his hands up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly, causing her to breathe a little bit heavier. 

He started kissing down towards her belly button, stopping just below it to suck on the skin there a little harder, likely leaving a mark to claim her as his. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, then slowly slid them off her legs. He looked up to see her arousal sticking to her thin, white panties.

Just his gaze on her heat was enough to cause her to moan. He looked up at her face, smirking as he watched her reaction to him. Her face and eyes were desperate, her eyes a darker blue than usual.   
"You're dripping. I can see that you want me."   
She stayed quiet, biting her lip to hold back her whimpers.   
In a deep voice, almost a growl, he said "Tell me you want me."  
Her head jerked up to look at him, his brown eyes which have turned a darker shade due to arousal, the strong muscles of his arms and chest.   
"Bell... I..."  
"Say it."   
He started to pull her panties down her legs slowly. After they were off, he blew hot air onto her clit, making her folds quiver and she elicited a broken moan.   
"Fuck. Bell, I-" He's hardly touched her and she was already breathing unevenly.   
"I- I want you, Bell." She managed to get out. In almost an instant, he licked her pussy from bottom to her clit and back. He plunged a finger into her and pumped it in and out without waiting for her to adjust, swirling his tongue around her clit. She was a moaning mess under him, coming undone. He moaned whilst sucking her clit, and feeling the vibrations made Clarke throw her head back and hold back her screams so that the others wouldn't hear.   
When he felt she was on the brink of her orgasm, he stopped completely. Clarke pulled on the restraints that held her. But she knew this was her punishment, and she had to endure it. 

Her breathing started to slow down a bit, so he started kissing up her navel and to her breasts. He kissed (and sometimes licked) every single part of her breasts apart from  
where she needed it most.   
At last, he placed his mouth on her nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then nibbled lightly. Clarke let out a strangled moan whilst grabbing onto the restraints.   
"Bellamy- oh fu- uck, Bell pl-please"   
"Please what, princess?" Bellamy said, his mouth now around the other nipple.   
"Please- ah shit- please fuck me"   
Bellamy smirked against her breast, and let her nipple go whilst scraping his teeth on it.   
"Here are the rules, princess." He placed one of his hands to cup at her heat, and let one finger tap lightly on her clit. "No coming until I tell you that you can, got it?"   
Clarke, unable to speak, nodded.   
"Use your words."  
"Yes, Bellamy." she gasped 

Bellamy proceeded to place his hard member at her entrance, still clad with his jeans. She felt the rough material brush against her clit, and let out a long moan. Her folds coated his black jeans with her wetness. Bellamy then stood up and took off his jeans, leaving him in his grey boxers that were slightly stained by his pre-cum. He slowly took those off too, and Clarke's eyes widened at the size of it. She took it all in, the head, the bulging vein.   
"You like what you see, don't you?"  
Clarke gulped and pressed her thighs together, trying to gain some friction.   
Bellamy proceeded to open her legs once more, and line his member at her entrance. He took the head and glided it up and down her folds, pressing slightly when it reached her clit. He hasn't even put it in yet, and she was about to come.   
"Don't you dare come without my permission." she heard his deep voice say, and she held back her urges.   
Slowly, he entered her. Slowly so that she could feel every minuscule of his rock-hard member entering her. She clenched slightly and heard him let out a small growl.   
Once it was all in, he then eased himself out just as slowly, until only the tip was inside of her.   
He continued to do this until he couldn't anymore, until teasing her became too much of teasing himself. He started going faster, delivering sloppy kisses every once in a while. He felt her clench again around him, and he knew she was going to come.   
"Don't. Come."  
Clarke held back her orgasm as best as she can, feeling the growing pit of her stomach but refusing to come off the edge. Bellamy continued to thrust, this time harder and deeper, hitting a spot inside of her that made her see stars. Every time he eased out to come back in again, his member brushed against her clit. It became even harder for her to hold back her orgasm.   
"You love this, don't you princess?" Bellamy said, holding back his own to see how long she can hold out for. "Me fucking you hard. God, you're so wet for me. This is all because of me, isn't it?"  
Clarke continued moaning, finding it hard to reply, she couldn't even process his words properly.   
"Tell me."  
"Ye-yes. Y-you- oh shi-it. You make me so w-wet. Fuck. Bellamy."  
"That's it, say my name."  
She said his name, Bellamy, amongst curse words. She didn't think she could hold back any longer.   
"Bell-Bellamy- Bellamy pl-please."  
"Please what?" He said, his voice a soft, deep whisper.   
"Please let me c-come." Clarke could not talk for much longer.   
Bellamy continued thrusting until Clarke let out a small, quiet scream. Her moans became more strangled.   
"Come for me, Clarke."  
He felt her clench around him, loud moans she could not contain. She didn't care if people heard her anymore. Her walls clenching around him once was almost enough to make him come too. Almost.   
He continued to thrust into her, leading Clarke onto her second orgasm of the night. She felt sensitive at first, almost burning, but it soon processed to an even more intense orgasm than the first. He felt her clench around once more, and she came again, this time taking him with her. 

After they both came down from their high, he placed his forehead against hers to kiss her again. He slowly eased himself out of her, their mingled fluids flowing out and dripping down her thighs. Seeing that made him feel aroused again, as it did with Clarke feeling the fluids slowly drip out of her.

He grabbed for the restraints and released her from them, looking at her wrists to make sure they were okay. Clarke grabbed his dark, silky hair and kissed him again. 

"I should be around Finn more often." Clarke said with a smirk.   
"Don't you dare." He said, smiling as he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) so this is my first smut fic and my first fic in general. I hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate any kudos, bookmarks, comments, and feedback. I think I probably used the pet name "princess" too much, but I kinda like it. thanks so much for reading!   
> \- Ritz


End file.
